Children of Night and Day
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Something that has been haunting me during the holiday and rated for a list of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story. This is rated for a list of reasons that I can't get into right now, due to the fact that this is my first story of the new year and I want it to be a surprise. This is also an AU. Please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Deep in a dense jungle, a lone monk walked through a hidden temple and looked up at the sky, "So…it is time. The child of day and the child of night must be found to fulfill the prophecy," the monk took a deep breath and shook his head, "The elders must know about this," the monk turned and walked down the corridor of the temple.

Across the ocean in America, two teenagers, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, best friends since birth, laughed as they walked down the street of Echo Creek, California. The two entered the Diaz house and Marco's parents looked up at them, "Hijo, you didn't tell us you were going to bring Star over,"

"Yeah, sorry ma, we just met up after practice and I asked if she wanted to come over for a while," Marco sighed and shook his head, "We'll be in my room…can she stay for dinner?"

"Of course hijo, you know Star is always welcomed," the two nodded and they walked up the stairs to Marco's room.

Star walked over to the bed and fell on it and moaned as a smile formed across her lips, "I tell you Marco, this is the life,"

"Heh, volleyball practice was hard?"

"You don't know the half of it. We had to run laps around the gym after one of the girls tripped and messed up our formation." Marco chuckled and sat on his computer chair as Star sat up on the bed, "And how was soccer practice? You looked like you were ready to drop over when we left,"

"We had to run laps around the field and other pointless drills." Star smiled and nodded, "And you know my mom was just teasing. You know you're welcomed and everything,"

"Yeah, I know Marco, just like you know you're always welcomed at my house," Marco nodded as the room fell silent.

A group of monks gathered in a large room in the temple and looked up at the sky. One of the elder monks sighed and frowned, "My sons, this is not good. We must find the child of day and the child of night before the imperial war breaks and the Dark One rises and destroys the world as we know it,"

The monks looked back at stone inscriptions on the wall and the elder monk sighed, "The two children of day and night are destined to destroy the Dark One and bring out peace throughout the world and restore balance,"

"But Master, we have no idea where the children of day and night are and if the Dark One or one of his followers find them before we do, they will not hesitate to assassinate them."

"That is why we must search for them immediately and train them to defeat the Dark One, my son. If we find them, we'll offer them protection while we train them." The elder monk answered, "Chances are the Dark One and his followers know nothing of the children and that will buy us some time,"

"Master, what if they are aware of the children and they do kill them? The imperial war will begin and the Dark One will-"

"Which is why we must not waste a single moment. Let us go," the monks nodded and they turned and began walking out of the temple.

Star and Marco walked down the street as the nocturnal creatures played their evening songs and fireflies danced around them. Star sighed and looked at her best friend with a slight smile, "Marco, I know where I live,"

"I know, Starlight, but what kind of best friend would I be if I were to leave you to walk home alone?" Marco smirked and Star rolled her eyes, "Besides, you looked exhausted earlier, I wouldn't want you to collapse and sleep on the side of the street,"

"Oh, but you looked exhausted too, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Funny," Star smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "No, I'll be fine." Star sighed and shook her head as they continued to walk down the street.

 _ **Here is the first chapter. I'm sorry it is a bit the short side, but I hope it'll grow into a great story. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Here's to hoping, my friend.**_

 _ **Kirdei Antares: Thank you, my friend, but due to reasons, I do not use space markers in my stories.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked down the street to the school. Marco stopped and saw black Subaru slowly driving down the street. He narrowed his eyes and lightly growled, "What's wrong Marco?" Star looked back and spotted the slow-moving vehicle, "So a car is moving slowly down the street, it's not suspicious," Marco looked down at his best friend and arched a brow, "They could be new in town and could be lost,"

"Uh…yeah, lost," Star arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath, "Well we better get to school before we get in trouble," Star nodded and the two of them continued to walk down the street.

The two best friends walked and Marco looked back to see the vehicle speed down the street. He growled and narrowed his eyes, "Marco?" Star looked back before looking at her best friend in confusion, "What's wrong? There's not one there?"

"That car was following us," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Whatever, we need to get to class," Star nodded as the two of them turned and walked down the hall of the school.

The students sat in their classrooms, focusing on their schoolwork when the crackling sound of the P.A. system caught everyone's attention as they heard the principal speak, "Attention, attention, would Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz report to the principal's office! Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz to the principal's office!" the two looked at each other as their fellow classmates whispered amongst themselves.

"What are you two waiting for!' the teacher snapped and they looked up in confusion, "You heard the principal! Get moving!" the two quickly jumped up and ran out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The two walked down the hall and Star looked up at her best friend in confusion, "Marco, what did we do? We just got here and I didn't do anything yesterday during practice."

"I know Estrella, but we shouldn't argue with it." Star took a deep breath and nodded as they continued to walk down the hall.

Entering the principal's office, they saw two men in dark suits standing in the office, staring at them. Their eyes widened as the principal stood up and walked over to them, "Miss Butterfly, Mr. Diaz, your uncles are here to take you to the hospital," Marco narrowed his eyes as Star tightened her fists, "They have informed us that your parents have been in a terrible accident and-"

"Estrella, run!" the two turned and ran out of the office while the men in suits followed them.

The two teenagers ran into the gym and ran behind the bleachers. Hearing the door open, they quickly covered their mouths and slowly moved further back into the bleachers, "Come on, kiddies, we just want to take you to see your parents." They heard one of the men call out, "Don't you two want to see your mommies and daddies before they die?"

Marco grabbed Star by the arm and led her to the back part of the bleachers, "Let's go kids, we don't have all day,"

Marco looked back and spotted a red box on the wall. He leaned closer to Star and whispered, "Get ready to run," Star slowly nodded as Marco reach up and pulled a lever, sounding the fire alarm. The two looked through the bleachers and saw the men looking around in confusion before they turned and quickly ran in the opposite direction.

Star and Marco walked down the street and Star looked at her best friend, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "We don't know those guys…our parents never mentioned anything about close friends and Skeeves just let them into his office to sign us out…doesn't the school have referral papers or something? You know, telling the staff who can and can't sign a student out of class?"

"And the only ones on your slip are your parents and mine and the same can be said about mine." Marco sighed and shook his head, "We better get home before the chaos dies down and those idiots come looking for us,"

"I guess that car following us wasn't someone who was lost," Star took a deep breath and looked up, "But what do those men want with us? And how did they know our names?" Marco frowned as they continued walking, "They wouldn't be able to sign us out without knowing our names. Were they stalking us and we didn't know about it? Or did they-"

"Estrella, I love you, you're my best friend, but I think we should get home and tell our parents what happened before those morons decide to turn the corner." Star nodded as they quickened their pace.

The two teenagers sat in the living room of the Butterfly house while their parents stared at them in shock and disbelief, "Hold on, you two pulled the fire alarm-"

"That was me, Star had nothing to do with that, Mr. Butterfly,"

"-and then you two walked out of school? For what?" Star's mother, Moon demanded and the two looked away, "What would've happened if those men saw you and caught up with you?"

"Mom, we were fine. We made sure they didn't see us," Star frowned and the four adults groaned, "It was either wait in the gym for them to find us or leave…we were already signed out of school, so we decided to just leave and come home."

The four sighed and a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Moon shook her head before walking towards the door, "You two are not off the hook just yet. We still have few things to talk about with you kids," opening the door, she saw two monks standing on the front step, "I'm sorry, but we're already part of a religion and-"

"If we may interject, we would like to speak to the child of the house," Moon arched a brow, "Please ma'am, it's a matter of life or death and destruction of the world." Moon narrowed her eyes and stared at the two in silence.

 _ **Okay, mini cliffhanger here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, I suppose it is.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Moon sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but we're having a family meeting right now and we don't think it'll be a good idea if two strangers come in and disturb the meeting. If you gentlemen will be so kind to step away from my house, I won't have to call the police or-"

"Ma'am, was your child approached by a shady group in the past twenty-four hours?" Moon's eyes widened as the monk spoke, "Please, we need to speak with your child. We can offer your family protection,"

"How did you…know?"

"Please ma'am, we are trying to find two individuals and we believe one of them is your child," Moon stared at the two monks and narrowed her eyes, "We are trying to protect the earth, will you please allow us in?" Moon stood aside and the two monks stepped into the house and looked at the two teenagers.

Marco narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of his best friend and glared at the monks, "We mean you two no harm," one of the monks assured and the two continued to glare at them, "We just like to ask you two a couple of questions,"

"We're not talking to you two," Star narrowed her eyes, "Your friends in the dark suits-"

"Dark suits?" the monk on the left arched a brow, "They are no friends of ours…we are here to-"

"To what!" Marco hissed, "We're not going anywhere with you two!"

The monks sighed and the one on the right spoke, "We need you two to come with us," Star and Marco stared at them and the monk frowned, "Your parents are more than welcomed to come with us, but we must leave at once before they find you two," the two continued to glare at the monks as their parents looked at them with concern, "We'll explain everything to you once we get to a safe haven. You two already encountered the men in suits, you are in danger if we stay here any longer."

"And why the hell should we trust you?" Star questioned, "You haven't given us a reason to trust you and just like the guys in black, we have a bad feeling about you two,"

"We are trying to protect you two from the men in suits," the monk on the left answered, "Please, we are wasting valuable time. We must hurry,"

"Kids," Angie said and the two teenagers looked at her, "It might be best if you listen to them." Marco growled and Star narrowed her eyes, "We'll all go with them, but it'll be best if we leave as soon as possible,"

Moon sighed and shook her head and the two teenagers looked at her, "If these men in suits are looking for you two, it'll be best if we do leave. We'll be with you two to make sure nothing happens," the two teenagers sighed as the monks and their parents looked at them.

Marco looked at the two monks with narrowed eyes, "If Star gets hurt, I'm going to personally kill you two,"

"And if anything happens to Marco, your lives are mine," Star warned and the two monks nodded, "Well…let's go," the monks nodded before leading the two families out of the house.

 _ **I'm sorry I'm cutting this one here, but I'm busy for most of the afternoon and decided to get this out for you guys. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
